The high-speed (e.g., gigabit) transmitters in a high-speed input/output (I/O) interface typically use one of two types drivers to charge their differential signal lines: current-mode drivers and voltage-mode drivers. Despite higher power consumption, current-mode drivers may be used because they offer supply noise immunity and better linearity when pre-emphasis equalization is incorporated into the line. These drivers, however, are not without drawbacks. For example, mismatch in the rise and fall transitions of the driver output signals develop, which causes reduced receiver eye timing and voltage margins as well as performance bottleneck.